Frozen at Hogwarts
by shanova
Summary: Harry Potter AU. And other disney characters will join as casts.
1. Frozen at Hogwarts

It was night time. Elsa, aged 11 years old, was sleeping on her bed when she heard footsteps outside of her room. Suddenly, the door swung open. The little girl sat up, startled by the appearance of a familiar figure.

"Elsa, come with me at once," her mother spoke quickly but firmly, "You too, Anna."

"5 more minutes, mommy…" Anna, 8 years old, didn't open her eyes nor got up from her bed. Their mother hurried and scoped the younger girl into her arms. The action took Anna by surprise and woke her up completely.

"We've been attacked. I'm taking you girls out of here," the Queen of Arendelle then took Elsa by the hand.

"Where's Papa?" Elsa asked while they ran through the darkened hallway of their castle.

"He will meet us-"

Before their mother could finish the sentence, they were interrupted by a mysterious black figure which just apparated in front of them. The girls gasped. Queen of Arendelle put Anna down and pushed both girls behind her.

"I found you," said the stranger.

A female's voice, Elsa noted.

"Elsa, take care of your sister and run," the Queen took out a wand. She steadfastly stood between the enemy and her daughters.

"Mama!" Anna yelled as Elsa took the younger girl by the hand and sprinted in another direction.

"Maleficient. Don't do this!" The Queen demanded.

"Step aside. I'm just here for the girl." It answered.

"You will not touch any of my daughters," the mother declared.

The mysterious figure too had a wand.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" It waved.

* * *

><p>"Elsa! We have to go back for mama," Anna pleaded.<p>

The older girl did not answer. She thought her little sister would hear the fear in her voice. Elsa led them into an empty room and closed the door.

"Ice…" Anna whispered as she pointed to the floor.

Ice…it seemed as Elsa was panicking, she let loose a trail of ice right to where they were. She face palmed in frustration for her uncontrolled power. Elsa then stretched both hands and aimed at the door. At least, she should try to barricade the door as much as possible. And she did. She turned the entire wall into ice. However, the mysterious figure teleported into the room, staying behind them. Elsa positioned herself in front of Anna protectively against the unknown.

"That was easy," it smiled amusingly, "Since I cannot touch you right now, I will have to do this the hard way."

It moved as fast as lightening. Elsa felt its grip around her neck while she was lifted into the air. She was choking and could not breathe.

"Let her go!" Anna jumped onto its arm and bitted down hard.

"Ahh!" It used the free hand to throw Anna against the wall.

The younger girl became motionless.

"No…" Elsa sighed at the sight with the little air she had left in her.

_Rage._

Elsa grabbed her intruder's arm with her hands and concentrated. Its limb was slowly turning into ice with shards protruding out of its skin.

"My arm!" It screamed and let go of Elsa.

Elsa fell on her feet. Surprised at what she did, Elsa looked at her hands. She glanced at her unconscious sister, fisted her hand, and glared at the horrified creature. Elsa held out her hands and struck the stranger with blows to the abdomen and legs of her ice power. High-pitched painful cries were heard throughout the castle.

Then it suddenly vanished.

Elsa did not move for couple of seconds. She stood still to make sure whatever it was…that it was gone. She then ran to where her younger sister was lying.

"It's okay Anna. I've got you." She held her sister close to her heart. Anna's still breathing and her heart is still beating. Good signs. Elsa was relieved.

BOMB!

Elsa jumped. The wall made of ice she had created earlier had just been broken by force.

"Elsa! Anna?!" An old lady wearing an emerald green rope with black pointy hat ran to the girls' side. She was tall and slender. Her hair was in a tight bun. Although she has aged, the woman was still beautiful.

"Who are you?" Elsa questioned.

"I'm Professor Lily Luna Potter. I'm the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Elsa's eyes widened. She recognized the name of the school. Elsa had received an acceptance letter from the school not so long ago. She was to attend the school only weeks from today.

"Who are they?" Elsa eyed more strangers who followed Professor Potter into the room. They were all holding wands in their hands. Elsa was puzzled.

"They're…friends," Professor Potter smiled.

"Thank goodness," Elsa cried, "Please help my sister!"

Professor Potter touched Anna's head gently.

"She's alright, dear. She will wake up soon," Potter reassured Elsa.

"What about our parents? Are they alright?" Elsa looked at Potter with tearful eyes.

Potter paused. How could she tell an 11-year-old girl that her parents had been killed?


	2. Sorting Hat

"Lily, I came to Arendelle as fast as I could," the Minister of Magic, Hugo Weasley, came into the room. He closed the door behind to ensure privacy.

"Oh Hugo…this is horrible. This is the third attack on children with special abilities. We came too late," Professor Lily Potter paced back and forth in circle in front of the fireplace.

"The girl, is she safe?"

"Yes, and her sister is too. Their parents did not share the same faith, however."

"Do you know who is responsible for this?"

"Maleficent," the Professor sighed.

The man gasped, "How?! She's supposed to be in Azkaban Prison."

"I do not know. But I'm afraid that Azkaban will find a prisoner missing. We have no way of tracking her. She works alone and has no known associate."

"Why is she doing this?"

"Whatever her reason is…it's far more sadistic and dangerous than anything we've encountered."

"And she got away…will she strike again?"

"Not any time soon. I did feel her powers being weakened substantially before she disappeared. She was injured greatly."

"By whom?"

"Elsa Arendelle, the older one of the two sisters."

"By an 11 year-old girl?"

"A girl with the power of ice."

"I see…we cannot tell the public about this. It will cause too much panic."

"The King and Queen of Arendelle had just been murdered! How could you suggest we hide this from the public? They must know about Maleficient. She may be weak now but we don't know when she will regain her strengths."

"We will say that the royal couple was lost at sea from a storm. Cover it up. We did it before on the deaths of two unfortunate children whom we couldn't save."

"But we didn't know who it was. This time, we do! What are you going to do about the girls then? Maleficient will come back for Elsa."

"We will protect them. There is no where safer than Hogwarts for Elsa. The younger sibling will be watched carefully by the Auror until her time comes."

CRACK

Professor Potter and Minister of Magic turned towards the sound coming from the closed door. The wall and ceiling began to turn into ice.

"I'm afraid we are not alone in this conversation," the Professor walked to open the door. She was met by Elsa who appeared frightened, kneeing down next to the door.

"Did they die because of me?" Elsa managed to gather her words.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed by slowly for Elsa. The day of her parents' funeral was the hardest to endure. She remembered feeling Anna's trebling fingers intertwining with hers while standing in front of their parents' portrait. She recalled the sounds of Anna calling out to their Papa and Mama to wake up in the morning at the front of what used to be their parents' bedroom. But at least, Anna didn't freeze any room in the castle like Elsa did.<p>

"Do you have to go?" Anna looked at the ground. She was standing by the gate while their servants brought Elsa's luggage to the car.

"Yes, only for a while," Elsa smiled kindly, "I will write to you."

"Princess Elsa, everything is ready," Kai spoke as he approached them.

"You will miss the train if you do not hurry," Gerda followed.

"Thank you Kai and Gerda. Please take care of my sister and Arendelle."

"We will. Please do not worry," Kai reassured the parting Princess.

"Bye Anna," Elsa waited for a response.

There was none.

She turned and walked towards the running car. Suddenly, she felt two arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Anna wouldn't let her go.

* * *

><p>The train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful. It snowed for the entire trip. Elsa did not interact with her peers. She had no intentions of making friends. After all, she was more comfortable being alone.<p>

When they arrived at the school, students were ushered into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. Older students were already seated, patiently waiting for the new students to walk down the hallway. Even Elsa was amazed by the magic and the architecture within the Great Hall. Candles were floating up high under the ceiling. Stars and dark night sky were seen in the background. Elsa could see the Professors sitting at the very front of the room. She recognized the Headmistress immediately. Professor Lily Potter. There was also an empty seat and a brown pointy hat in the middle of the stage.

Greetings and introductions were made. Rules and regulations were announced. Then the names were called for the house sorting ceremony. One by one, the students were placed in one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Cheers and claps were heard after each announcement.

"Phillip Edinburg…Gryfindor!"

"Flynn Rider…Slytherin!"

And so forth…

Elsa gulped. Her hands were getting sweaty.

"Snow?" A student said out loud.

Elsa couldn't help but look up. Snowflakes were falling gently on the first-year students who were still waiting to be sorted. She exchanged looks with Professor Potter who nodded back at her.

Oops.

Conceal it. Elsa told herself.

"Elsa Arendelle," her name was called.

The Hall became silent as if everyone was anticipating to see the owner of the name.

Elsa took a deep breath and stepped to the chair. She could feel her heart pounding. The snow was falling at a faster rate. This made some of her peers look up at the ceiling in a confused manner.

The Hat was placed on her head.

"Interesting…" It said shortly and continued, "Cleverness, I see. There's talent too, of course. Amazing power lies within you. A caring heart, you have. But where to put you…"


	3. Slytherin

Although it was a in the dungeon, the Slytherin Common Room was grand. Green lights chime through the windows. The sound of rustling water resonated, giving out a mood of enchantment. The place was dim, yet mysterious. But Elsa wasn't sure if she belonged there.

She was to share the room with 5 other girls. They all seemed like they already knew each other. The other girls glanced at Elsa occasionally as she unpacked. But no one dared to approach her. Was it because she was a Princess?

When the lights went off, Elsa closed her eyes. She thought about home, Arendelle. She missed her sister who would invite her to play in the middle of the night. Then she thought about her parents. Would they be proud of her for being in Slytherin?

Weren't they both in Gryffindor?

It had yellow eyes, red lips, two black horns, and pale emerald skin. It had narrow face and sharp chin. Its black cloaks were long and dragging down to the ground. Elsa could feel its finger nails digging into her neck. She was looking into its eyes, feeling scared, and helpless.

"You are going to die," It said to her.

Then she saw an image Anna lying unconscious at the corner of her eyes. Elsa clenched her fists and let her power flow…

"Arendelle! Elsa Arendelle! Wake up!" Elsa heard a stranger cry.

She opened her eyes and was puzzled by the sight of an older girl whom she did not know.

"Who are you?" Elsa sat up.

"Megara. My friends call me Meg, at least they would if I have any friend. I'm a Slytherin Prefect- fifth year." The girl talked fast. She was beautiful, Elsa noticed. The older girl had violet eyes and lavender eyelids. Meg had long curly dark auburn hair, but she kept them neat by tying them into a high pony tail.

"You okay?"

Elsa nodded.

"Follow me. You cannot stay here," Meg said alarmingly. She moved herself slightly to show Elsa the disaster that had happened.

Elsa looked around and was surprised by what she saw. The entire room was frozen with snow and ice. The beds and the walls had ice shards rising from the ground. Frosts covered the room's floor. Elsa could see Meg shaking slightly. Room's temperature probably dropped down too low. It was just her and Meg in the room.

Where were the other girls?

As Elsa followed the Prefect out of the Slytherin's common room, she was met by other Slytherin students who woke up from the commotion. Actually, she was sure almost the entire Slytherin house was in the common room. The girls whom Elsa had recognized as her "roommates" stood next to each other in state of shock. Meanwhile, eyes of the others stared her down…like she was some sort of a monster.

They were walking quickly. Elsa could hardly catch up with Meg. She didn't quite know what was going on. She just knew it wasn't good.

"The older Prefects didn't dare to wake you up so they sent me to do it," Meg broke the silence.

The older girl turned and walked backward to face Elsa, "It was cool. Well, you were cool. Pun intended."

Meg grinned, "I kind of wish I had decorations like that for my first-year. Well, minus the ice shards and nearly embedded my skull."

"Am I in trouble?" Elsa questioned.

"I don't think they would give you attention for having a nightmare…but I have to take you to see our Head of the House. Other students will be too scared to sleep in the same room as you now. You almost gave someone frostbite! Oh here we are…"

They stopped in front of a room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you this late, Professor Weselton," Meg knocked on a door. Elsa couldn't help but stand behind the older girl.

"What is the meaning of this?" Weselton opened the door, fixed his glasses, and adjusted his robes.

"There was an accident in one of the Slytherin's first-year girls' sleeping quarters," Meg pointed to Elsa with her eyes.

"The Ice Princess, I see. Let me guess. She froze the room accidentally, scared her classmates, and now you don't know what to do with her."

"Yes…" Meg scratched her head.

"I knew this would happen," the Professor looked at Elsa accusingly, "The students are going to panic now. I'll think of something. Have her sleep by herself for now. No student is to go near her or provoke her in anyway. The last thing we need is a blizzard at Hogwarts. Goodnight!"

He slammed the door.

"Let the kid sleep by herself at where?" Meg raised her voice.

Silence.

"Thanks for nothing. Jerk!" Meg muttered under her breath.

"What am I going to do with you?" Meg changed her attention to Elsa.

Elsa shrugged. This was awkward. For the first time in her life, she felt homeless.

"Oh! I know," Meg jumped.

The girls were on the seventh floor in left corridor of Hogwarts.

"Stand there," Meg ordered Elsa. And Elsa did.

Afterwards, the older girl walked around back and forth in front of a wall. She was mumbling and crossing her arms.

"What are you doing?" Elsa raised her eyebrows.

"Shhhh…let me concentrate," Meg kept on pacing.

Few minutes later, a door appeared.

"It's not much but this will do until morning," Meg opened the door.

The room was simple. There were several lamps, a bed, a desk, and a chair. Nothing fancy like Slytherin living quarters or her come. But Elsa felt comfortable.

"What is this place?"

"It's the Room of Requirement. People can only use this room if they have real need for it. Not a lot of people know it though. I'm sorry I have to do this to you, kiddo," Meg smiled sympathetically.

"It's okay. This is great. Thank you," Elsa bowed in a princess-like manner.

The room was cold.

And it didn't bother Elsa at all.

Morning came.

Elsa slept well and woke up early. She was surprised to see all of her stuff in the room by the door. She wondered if it was Meg's doing. Nonetheless, she changed out of her night attire and put on the school's uniform. She fixed her braid, combed her bangs, and corrected her head band. They were habits that her mother had taught her since she was younger. Seeing that she had extra time, Elsa decided to go for breakfast.

The Great Hall looked different now. It was brighter and full of life. There were surprisingly many students there. As she entered, she could hear the noises dying down. It took her a while to find an empty seat where other Slytherin students gathered. When she sat down, however, students started moving away from her. They stared and whispered things among themselves, students from her House and other Houses alike.

So, she ate and left.

_Alone._

Author's Note: Aha! Guess which Disney princess just joined the casts?


	4. Unexpected Summer

A year passed by slowly for Anna. Without Elsa, Anna had no friend. She was a prisoner of her home. But today was different. Today, Elsa was finally coming home for the summer. And Anna couldn't wait to be with her.

"Princess Anna," Kai knocked on the door.

"Elsa's here! Elsa's here!" Anna jumped off couch, pushing herself away from the window.

Then she ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Anna sprinted down the swirling stairs.<p>

"Gerda, have you seen my sister?" Anna yelled.

"She is right here, Princess Anna." Gerda motioned her hand toward Elsa who stood by the entrance.

"Elsa!" Anna beamed.

"Anna," Elsa smiled back. She was wearing her uniform. Her hair was still in braids with a headband, straight and tidy. Her hands, however, were covered by a pair of gloves.

As Anna came closer for a hug, Elsa pulled away.

"Don't-" Elsa hesitated.

Anna stopped and raised her eye brows.

"You…got taller," Elsa said hastily to avoid the awkwardness.

"Uh huh and my hair grew too." Anna showed off her braided pigtails.

"It's pretty."

Anna's cheeks grew by the compliment.

"There's something else I want to show you, Elsa." Anna squeezed her hands together.

"Oh, dear. Here we go…" Gerda sighed as she stood from afar, watching the two sisters reunite.

"What?" Elsa giggled due to Anna's funny facial expression.

Anna put her hands in front of her and fixated her stared at Elsa's luggage.

"I can do magic. Watch this," Anna concentrated. Hard.

"Anna!" Elsa squealed.

"Wait, it will work!" Anna was getting impatient. Why wasn't the luggage moving? It was supposed to fly up above the ground.

"Anna, you're lifting up my skirt!" Elsa, now red faced, tried desperately to cover herself. Her thighs were fully exposed.

"Oops," Anna pulled her hands down, "I need to work a little bit on the aim."

* * *

><p>As soon as she got back, Elsa moved all of her things into another room. Even Elsa's old bed and furniture were taken away from the room they used to share. Anna couldn't do anything to change her sister's mind. There was neither explanation nor anticipation for Elsa's sudden adjustments. Anna's fun and loving sister turned into an aloof and stern person whom Anna could hardly recognize.<p>

"Elsa," Anna knocked on the door of Elsa's room, "Do you want to play?"

"Go away, Anna." Elsa said through the door.

"Okay. Bye," Anna sulked.

The summer Anna had been waiting for, the sister she had been waiting for…was not what she had expected at all. She also never felt more alone. What happened to Elsa? She didn't dare to ask.

That summer ended quickly. This time, there was no one to send Elsa away to Hogwarts for her second year. No hugs. No goodbyes. Anna watched Elsa leave through her bedroom's window. She wanted her turn for Hogwarts to come. At school, she would meet friends. Maybe by then, she wouldn't be lonely like this. Being anywhere else was better than here. Being with anyone else was better than with Elsa.

Despite it all, Anna still missed her sister. She wrote to Elsa often. In her letters, Anna apologized for bothering Elsa over the summer. She talked about how winter became boring without Elsa playing in the snow with her. Anna even mentioned times she would climb out of the windows to have a private picnic from the top of their castle during spring. She tried to describe the scenery of their homeland by drawing pictures for Elsa too. Yet, Elsa seldom replied.

Before Anna knew it, another summer had arrived.

* * *

><p>Anna was now on the Hogwarts Express train. She was sitting alone. Although she came to the train station with Elsa, Anna was told to sit separately with new students. So, she stared out the window. Then there was a knock on the glass door.<p>

"Do you mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full." A boy with reddish-brown hair appeared. He had light skin and green eyes.

"No, not at all!" Anna smiled.

"I'm Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles." He bowed slightly.

"I'm Anna Arendelle," Anna stood up and motioned Hans to sit down.

"You're Princess Anna of Arendelle?!" His eyes were widened.

"Yes…?" Anna sat back down.

"You are the sister of Elsa Arendelle then?"

"You know Elsa?"

"Well, no not really. But I've heard a lot about her from my older brothers."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Twelve. I'm the youngest one. There are only four of us at Hogwarts this year though. They're all in Gryffindor so I'm pretty sure I'd be in that house too. Which house do you think you'll be in?"

"Elsa is in Slytherin, so I might be in there too."

"You don't look like a Slytherin."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you don't look evil. Most wizards and witches in Slytherin always turn out to be wicked. You just don't seem that way to me," Hans smiled.

"Thanks, I guess?" Anna paused, "But I don't think Slytherin is so bad. Elsa is in it and she isn't evil."


	5. Snow

Anna searched for a familiar face amid the strangers in the Great Hall. Besides Hans who occasionally turned his head back towards her, Anna couldn't find another person she wanted to see. Now Anna was nervous, yet excited. For the first time in a while, she was going to belong somewhere. Finally, the Sorting Hat ceremony began and names were called.

"Kristoff Bjorgman…Hufflepuff!"

"Ariel Triton…Gryffindor!"

Then Anna tuned everything out. Her heart was pounding. She knew she needed to relax. Her eyes wander once more around the Great Hall. In between claps and cheers for new students being placed in each house, Anna's eyes met with ones she knew so well.

Elsa sat at the far corner of a Slytherin's table. She smiled kindly at Anna. Her acknowledgement calmed Anna a great deal. When they looked at each other, Anna just knew everything would be okay.

"Anna Arendelle," a voice called.

Pause.

"Anna Arendelle?" Her name was repeated.

"Oh that's me! Sorry," Anna hurriedly went up to the stool.

The Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Ah! Another Arendelle. Very different…" Anna heard the Sorting Hat speak, "A brave heart, I see. Desire for acknowledgement by others. Not a bad talent either. But where should I put you?"

"I wouldn't mind Slytherin," Anna answered in her mind.

"I was really thinking of more between Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

"But my sister's in Slytherin. I can be with her." Anna glanced at Elsa, who looked quite anxious for an observer.

"I know your sister's in Slytherin. I put her there. But you'll do better in Gryffindor."

"Just put me in Slytherin with Elsa."

"You're more suited for Gryffindor," the Sorting Hat argued.

"It feels like we've been apart for so long. I want to be closer to her again."

"And if I tell you that you will be closer to her once you're in Gryffindor, would you consider?"

"I guess…"

Before Anna could finish her sentence, the Sorting Hat announced, "Gryffindor!"

I wasn't done talking, Anna thought.

Anna grinned in front of the crowds who applauded for her placement. She was quickly ushered to sit at the Gryffindor's table. As she was about to sit down, Anna looked at Elsa. She was afraid that Elsa would be disappointed in her for not being in Slytherin. Anna was, however, surprised by the sight of Elsa's smile when their eyes met again.

It was the happiest and sincerest smile Anna had seen from Elsa in a long time.

* * *

><p>Elsa was walking down the hallways cautiously. It was after hours for students to be wandering around the castle. The night was quiet. It was also the only time that she could sneak out to practice using her ice power. She peaked and turned around a corner.<p>

"Ahem," the noise came from behind.

Elsa turned.

"Meg, how did you-" Elsa took a step back.

"I'm a Prefect, remember? I'm good at getting other people into trouble. Plus, I know you too well," Meg smirked while leaning against the wall.

"If you're going to report me or dock points, you should do it already," Elsa continued walking forward.

"I could. I would've done that on your first year since you started sneaking around. Then Slytherin would never win the House Cup because of you," Meg caught up and was walking beside Elsa.

"I don't really care."

"You know, just because you live in a single, doesn't mean you can come and go whenever you like." Meg pulled on Elsa's arm.

"Please don't," Alarmed by the physical contact, Elsa brushed Meg away.

"I know why you're wearing gloves. I know where you go at night. You don't have to hide it around me. I didn't come here to stop you. I came here to give you something."

"What?" Elsa stopped.

"This," Meg took out a parchment, "is the Marauder's Map. I got it from the Caretaker's office couple years back."

"It's blank," Elsa said matter-of-factly.

"Watch," Meg took out her wand, "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_."

"It shows everything at Hogwarts," Meg continued, "every room and everyone. See, that's us right there on the map."

Meg handed the map over to Elsa, who started studying the map intensely.

"So, this is how you always managed to find me wherever I went."

"Yes…I mean, I wasn't stalking you or anything."

"And you're giving this to me, why?"

"It's my last year here. You need it more than I do."

* * *

><p>"I can't sleep," Anna sighed on her bed. The bed was smaller than what she was used to. Plus, it was rather cold.<p>

"Me either!" A girl said in the dark.

Anna was startled. She thought she was speaking to herself.

"I can't either. Too excited for school tomorrow," Another girl sat up from her bed.

What were their names again? Anna couldn't remember.

"Maybe we should talk and get to know each other better," One of the girls suggested.

"Okay," Anna got off her bed, "Want to sit by the window?"

"Yeah. We should probably talk quietly so we don't wake up the others," A girl shadowy figure approached Anna. Through the moonlight coming from the window, Anna could see she had long golden hair down to her waist and green eyes.

"This is so nice! I was so nervous before, meeting new people and everything," A girl with red hair and blue eyes came close, "I'm Ariel Triton."

"I'm Rapunzel Corona. Pleased to meet you."

The girls together saw down on the floor.

"Nice to meet you guys. I am Anna Arendelle."

"The…Arendelle?" Ariel gasped.

"Yes?" Anna raised one of her eye brows.

"Your sister is Elsa. Elsa Arendelle," Ariel's eyes grew wider.

"Yes…she's my sister."

"What about her sister?" Rapunzel joined.

"She's like a legend here. My older sisters told me about her. She's beautiful, powerful, and…kind of scary…I heard she almost killed her roommates in her first year with her ice power."

"Wait, what?" Anna asked.

"Wow, I'd like to meet your sister," Rapunzel said.

"I've never heard of this. Elsa never said anything about it."

"You can ask the older students, especially those in Slytherin. Many of them are afraid that Elsa will freeze them to death if they cross path with her."

"Elsa wouldn't do such thing. She wouldn't even hurt a fly."

"Just telling you what I heard," Ariel shrugged.

"Hey, it's snowing!" Rapunzel pointed at the sky, "Already? It's not even winter yet"

Snowflakes were falling slowly in rhythm. The girls stood up to look closer at the windowpane Suddenly, the glass turn foggy and a big snowflake was imprinted on the surface.

"That's not just snow," Anna giggled, "It's my sister."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. A creature was feeding on a unicorn's blood. It was weak, hungry, and thirsty. Immediately, it stopped when it saw something landing on its food.<p>

Snow.

It looked up at the sky with fright. Then it disappeared into the Dark Forest, running back to its cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Thank you for your patience and kind reviews. I really do appreciate it.


	6. Grim

Anna was becoming used to the life at Hogwarts. She met a lot of new people. She met a princess from DunBroch who is also in Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw Muggle-born from China who was her potion class partner, and a boy who can talk to reindeers from Hufflepuff, for example. In terms of classes, Anna loved Flying the most. She was so good that the Professor recommended her to tryout for the Quidditch team.

But at night, the old feelings of abandonment would sneak up on her. When the lights were out and other girls were asleep, Anna would stare outside of the window. She would see slight hint of snowflakes. Sometimes she wondered if it was just her imagination. In truth, she wanted to see her sister.

She would remember the times when she woke Elsa up just to play. The memories of the two of them building snowmen together would replay in her mind before she fell asleep. The next day, Anna would try again to find Elsa. Even if they were to run into each other for a second, it would be alright.

Tomorrow, I'll find her.

Anna promised herself and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where is the Slytherin Common Room?" Anna asked her friends.<p>

It was breakfast time. Few students were scattered across the cafeteria.

Rapunzel and Ariel looked at each other.

"We wouldn't know since you're talking about a common room of another house," Ariel spoke.

"Maybe you should ask a Slytherin like…your sister?" Rapunzel urged.

"If I get to see her, I wouldn't even ask the question," Anna sighed and chewed her food.

"How about asking another Slytherin student?" Rapunzel eyed other students in green uniforms on the other side of the room.

"Rapunzel, that's not going to work," Ariel shook her head, "They would never tell a student from another house where their common room is. It's like the ultimate betrayal to their house and-"

"Hey, excuse me," Anna called out to the Slytherin students who were sitting in a table several feet away from them, "You, the Slytherin students. Can you please tell us where your common room is?"

One of the students just flipped his middle finger at her while others laughed.

"I'll take that as a no…" Anna sank back into her seat.

"You didn't even wait for me to finish my sentence." Ariel shook her head again as Rapunzel made faces at the Slytherin students.

"What was that all about?" Hans came up behind Anna with his tray of breakfast food.

"Hans!" Anna jumped, "Say, do you happen to know where the Slytherin's Common Room is?

"I'm not too sure." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, that's okay. Sorry for asking a weird question." Anna sulked.

"She just wants to see her sister." Ariel explained.

Hans thought for a minute.

"Well," He continued, "I don't know if this is true. But I think one of my older brothers might have mentioned something about Slytherin's Common Room being in the Dungeon."

"How did your brother know?" Rapunzel asked.

"He was a prefect. He often told me horror stories of Slytherin's students."

"Thanks Hans. That helps." Anna smiled.

* * *

><p>It was evening. But Anna wasn't sure if the sun was still out. She had been trying to follow some Slytherin students towards the basement. Within a blink of an eye, she would lose them as they turn corners. She could feel herself walking around in circles inside the Castle. She had no idea where she was. The stones on the wall blend with each other in ways that she couldn't tell apart which way she came from.<p>

"Are you lost?" A girl's voice came from behind.

"Oh..."Anna jumped a little, "Yes, I am."

There were 4 older girls in Slytherin uniforms walking towards her.

"I'm looking for my sister…" Anna spoke nervously as the girls cornered her.

"Yeah right, a Gryffindor has no business here. Are you spying on us?" Another girl asked.

Others giggled.

"No, I'm just looking-" Anna began.

"Maybe we should just teach her a lesson. This should stop the curious Gryffindor first years from coming this way." A third girl suggested.

"We know spells that can put horns in your head and make you vomit slugs. Which one do you think sound better?" A girl asked. She took out her wand her pointed in Anna's face.

Due to her reflect, Anna immediately grabbed the girl's arm. She twisted the older girl's wrist so the wand would be anywhere else but her face. The others were surprised at Anna's action that they took few steps back as their friend struggle to get out of Anna's grip.

"Hey, stop that!" The older girl demanded. She then used her freed hand to smack Anna's face and punched her in the cheek.

After that, Anna bitted down on her opponent's hand so hard that the other girl dropped her wand.

"She's biting me! She's biting me! Stop her! Stop!" The girl yelled.

Other girls tried to help her friend by pulling Anna off the screaming girl. One of the girls pulled on Anna's braided hair. So, Anna let go of screaming girl and swung her fist at the other girls.

Four against one just wasn't fair. Anna thought.

That was when two of the girls took out their wands and pointed at Anna.

"_Everte-"_ One girl began a spell. But she couldn't finish it before someone interrupted her with another spell.

"_Expelliarmus!_" A voice commanded.

Their wands were sent flying off and landed on the floor.

Suddenly, the temperature around them dropped.

They all paused.

Anna could see the floor turning into ice.

"What do you think you are doing?" The voice was tranquil, but a little bit intimidating. Anna recognized the voice right away.

They turned their heads towards the mysterious figure. The girls quickly let go of Anna and stepped aside.

"Elsa…we were- we were just-" One of the older girl stuttered.

"I would appreciate it if you do not harm my sister," Elsa said calmly. She walked and stood in between Anna and the rest of the girls.

The girls' eyes were widened and their face turned pale. Anna wasn't sure if they reacted that way due to the fact that they just learned Anna was Elsa's sister…or the facial expression on Elsa's face that Anna couldn't see at the moment.

"We- we are really sorry!" One girl apologized.

Elsa held on her hand up with an opened palm, a sign telling them to stop talking.

"Leave." Elsa ordered.

And they left so fast that Anna thought she saw their underwear as they flew down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"That was very unlady-like," Elsa put her hand on Anna's reddened cheek. Her hand was cool like ice. Anna flinched, yet found it comforting.<p>

"Did that hurt?" Elsa asked.

"No, I'm fine." Anna smiled.

"Wipe that smile off your face. You're still in trouble." Elsa scolded her sister.

"It wasn't my fault! I was just looking for you." Anna pouted.

They were sitting in the Great Hall. There weren't a lot of students around although it was almost dinner time. She felt like it was so quiet in the Great Hall as if it was just her and Elsa in the room. She also sensed eyes staring at them. It could have been only Anna's imagination.

Elsa sighed.

"Well, I am here. Speak your mind." Elsa removed her hand to look at Anna's cheek. When she saw that it was no longer red, she moved her concentration towards Anna's tangled hair. She undid Anna's messy braids and began redoing them.

"I wanted to see you. But now that I'm in front of you…I don't know what to say." Anna said shyly.

Pause.

Anna never understood Elsa's silence. For the past years, she hated the awkward silence between them. However, this time was different. She found Elsa's silence to be reassuring.

She just closed her eyes and let her older sister continue to braid her hair.

They didn't speak much after that.

Before the sisters parted, Elsa folder a piece of paper and put it in Anna's notebook.

The younger girl looked confused but didn't ask.

Elsa simply waived to Anna and walked away from where Anna was sitting. When her sister was out of sight, Anna promptly opened her notebook and opened the note her sister left her.

There were boxes and letters neatly written inside the note. It was organized and east to read. Anna quickly realized that this was Elsa's schedule of classes. It listed where and when the classes would take place.

When Anna looked up from the paper, she was greeted by her friends.

"Anna!" Repunzel called.

Anna swiftly tucked Elsa's note into her pocket.

"Hey," Anna replied.

"We saw you with your sister but we didn't want to interrupt." Ariel said.

"You should have said hello. I would have introduced you to my sister."

"It just seemed like you two were in your own little world." Ariel claimed.

"No, the truth was Ariel was just fangirling your sister on the side. Don't mind her." Repunzel teased Ariel.

"But we heard what happened with you and the other Slytherin students. Can't believe they did that! Are you hurt anywhere?" Ariel asked.

"I'm okay. Where did you hear about that?" Anna wondered.

"I heard from a classmate who is a friend with a girl who is a classmate of a boy who is friend with a boy who was at the Hospital Wing. You gave one of the girls a black eye apparently." Repunzel giggled.

Anna and Ariel couldn't help but laugh out loud.

* * *

><p>Elsa came back to her room. She skipped dinner again. Usually, she would quickly eat her food and continued with her studies in the library. Today was an exception. She came straight back to her room. She sat down at her reading table and opened the Evening Prophet. In big bold letters in the front page, the newspaper said:<p>

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN  
><strong>SINCE SECOND WIZARDING WAR

Although there were 12 prisoners who got out, Elsa circled only 3 names from the article with her quill: Ursula, Pitch, and Gothel.

They stood out to Elsa because they were mentioned as Dark Wizard and Witches associated with Knights of Walpurgis, the name given to followers of Maleficent. She was known to them as the Queen of Darkness. Elsa knew this because she had been doing research on the one who took the lives of her parents that awful night.

Since the incident, there had been no mention of Maleficent. She was nowhere to be found and no one knew where she went.

Why did the breakout happen? Why now?

Could this mass breakout be Maleficent's doing?

* * *

><p>First Period- Divination.<p>

Elsa found this subject interesting. Personally, she didn't believe she got the "spirit" to look into her future. She viewed it as a form of art since its meaning was always up to a person's interpretation.

"Alright, today we will start Tessomancy. We are going to read tea leaves to predict the future and discover if any of you possess the sight!" Professor Morgana announced.

"Please take the cup of the person sitting opposite you," The teacher continued, "Open your mind and try your best to predict your partner's future."

Elsa smiled at the girl sitting opposite of her. The girl nodded timidly as they reach for each other's cup. She was in Ravenclaw and her name was Belle. They were in most of the same classes since First Year but hardly spoke to each other. They had no reason to do so, unless they were paired up like this.

"I am not very good at this. Please bear with me." Elsa spoke while looking at the cup.

"I'm new at this myself. I've read the textbook twice already. It's totally different when we have to implement it though. And I'm babbling…" Belle opened the book and put it up close to her face.

In the background, Elsa could hear Professor Morgana stopping by each table and asked the students to tell her what they saw.

Belle's cup had what looked like a bird flying near the cup's handle and a Sun towards the rim. Elsa looked up the definitions in the text of _Unfogging the Future_. She glanced at Belle to give her the interpretation.

"It appears you have good fortune." Elsa showed the cup to Belle.

"Really?" Belle peaked.

"Go ahead. Tell us what you see," Professor Morgana watched the cup over Elsa's shoulder.

"Yes, Belle has a bird here flying near the handle. This means news is going to be delivered. The Sun here represents happiness. She will be getting good news in the future." Elsa concluded.

"Not bad. What about you, Belle? What do you see?" Professor Morgana asked the brunette.

"Um…" Belle hesitated, "it's…"

"Yes?" The teacher waited.

Belle looked at Elsa apologetically.

"The Grim," she said.


	7. Hogsmeade

It was snowing this time of year. This morning was no different. Houses and buildings were covered in white. Hogsmeade, a village close by Hogwarts, had been growing in the past years. New shops were opened just in time for the holidays. Elsa's favorite store was a bookshop named Tomes and Scrolls. She often went there over the weekends to buy new books and keep up with the latest information. Sometimes, she would also use the post office to communicate with her regent council back in Arendelle. But today, she had a different objective.

She was looking for gifts for her sister. Elsa recently learned that Anna was accepted as a reserve into the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Elsa could already imagine Anna's disappointed face when she found out only the Third year and above could visit the village.

Elsa smiled to herself.

What would Anna like?

Maybe a new broomstick from Spintwitches Sporting Needs would be good. Perhaps something from Zonko's Joke Shop would be more fitting. Oh, she would definitely have to stop by Honeydukes and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes as well.

Elsa walked in circles, from one store to the next. She couldn't decide on one particular gift. So, she did the next best thing.

She purchased items from each of the shops. Then she stopped by the post office to make sure the items would be delivered to Anna. Elsa wrote a little note along with the gifts.

She had no idea how long it took her to finish her errands. Before she realized, it was already afternoon. Elsa decided to stop by Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

When she walked in, there were couples of students she recognized from school. She took a seat next to the window. Seeing the snow outside made her feel relaxed. After that, Elsa ordered her hot chocolate and started to read a copy of the Daily Prophet that was already on the table.

**MALFOY DEFEATED THE HYDRA**

BECAME A HERO AND CELEBRITY OVERNIGHT

The third son of a famous Wizard family, Lucrum Malfoy, protected the villagers of Wiltshire from the Hydra. The monster was first seen by children who were playing near Dorset. Experts believe it came out of its hiding place to hunt. Malfoy has gained support from the locals with his heroic act-

"Wonder girl!"

Elsa glanced up from the newspaper.

"Meg…" Elsa greeted the older girl politely with a smile.

"You're smiling. That's rare."

Although they were not close, Elsa came to appreciate Meg in these past years. It was a shame that this was the last year for Meg at Hogwarts.

"I bet you would be after all that shopping. I could see you carrying those big boxes to the post office from a mile away. Don't you think you're spoiling that brat too much?"

"I don't think I spoil her enough though." Elsa stared at her hands unconsciously.

"Did you know Gryffindor already lost 15 points because of her? She's a troublemaker just like you."

"Really," Elsa chuckled, "I'm sorry if I gave you hard time. Can I get you something to drink? It's a way of saying thank you for the map."

"Then I'll have a Butterbeer."

"This is a tea shop..."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you drank five glasses of Butterbeer." Elsa walked out of The Three Broomsticks while trying to hold Med's up on her shoulder.<p>

"And it was delicious. Thanks for keeping the drinks cool."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, but I think I had a bit too much."

"Are you sure it was non-alcoholic?" Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"Absolutely…not!" Meg giggled.

They started going down the path out of Hogsmeade and towards Hogwarts. The day felt short for Elsa. But it was a great break from the studies. Meg wasn't a bad company either. Maybe having a friend wasn't so scary after all.

Elsa learned new things about her companion too. Meg wanted to become an Auror after graduation. She was an orphan and didn't have any surviving family. Her favorite subjects were Charms and Dark Arts. She was cynical on many things, yet still believed in true love.

Meg had dated guys from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but sworn off boys since. She even suggested Elsa not to get a boyfriend until after her time at Hogwarts. Elsa wasn't sure why the girl with auburn hair shared that information with her. Did that count as a girls' talk?

"I love snow!" Meg said while dragging her feet through the snow in their track.

Elsa nodded in agreement. She too loved snow.

"They're following us," Meg whispered. Her demeanor suddenly changed.

From the corner of her eyes, Elsa saw shadows lurking behind them. As they got closer, Elsa instantly recognized the figures as Tiana Orleans from Hufflepuff and Jane Porter from Ravenclaw.

"They're in my class, probably just heading back to schoo-"

"Watch out!" Meg pushed Elsa away.

A wave of white light missed and flew past Elsa's face.

Was that a spell?!

"_Expelliarmus!_" Meg waved her wand at the attacker.

Tiana blocked Meg's attack.

"What are you doing?!" Meg yelled.

"_Impedimenta._" Tiana conjured.

Meg countered.

As Meg and Tiana dueled, Jane aimed her wand directly Elsa. That was when Elsa noticed that her classmate looked as if she was in a trance. Jane's eyes were clouded.

"_Fiendfyre._"

Huge fiery flames came out from Jane's wand. They were moving and lifelike. The flames began taking shapes of snakes and dragons coming straight towards Elsa.

Instinctively, Elsa motioned her hand upwards with open palms. A tall, wide, and thick wall of ice came up from the ground. It blocked the fire from reaching her. But the ice was quickly melted by the heat.

"_Stupify!_" Meg saw an opening from her opponent. Tiana was pushed back by the force of Meg spell became unconscious.

Meg took this chance to run. She grabbed Elsa by the hand. They sprinted as Jane's fire incantation continued to chase them.

"They're bewitched!" Meg cried.

"What?" Elsa was confused.

"No way can third years cast spells like that!"

"What- What are we going to do?"

"Just run."

Then Elsa got an idea. She took a sharp turn, changed her course, and ran perpendicularly to Meg.

"Where are you going? I meant run towards the school," Meg stopped. Then she saw the flames going after Elsa. In a split second, Meg saw Jane's lack of defenses and knew she could hit the girl with a spell.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

The wand flew out of Jane's hand and the flames disappeared.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Elsa followed with an incarnation to temporarily bind Jane.

The brunette fell to backward and immobilized.

Meg and Elsa panted. They stared at each other, still unsure of what happened. By now, there were onlookers who came to see the commotions. Most were students, but some villagers were also present. Elsa could tell by their clothes.

"Okay, nothing to see here people. Move along," Meg said to the group of people.

"_Incarcerous!_" Someone from the crowd shouted the spell.

After that, Elsa heard a scream from Meg. She the older girl being tied up tightly by thick ropes. The harder she moved, the tighter they got.

"Meg!" Elsa tried to reach her ally.

But a boy with black hair and clouded blue eyes appeared and stood in her way. His name was Eric, the Gryffindor Quidditch Seeker. Elsa didn't remember his last name. She never spoke to him before since he was two years older. She only knew of him because of Anna.

"Please. Don't do this." She pleaded with the stranger.

He didn't reply. He waved his wand and uttered.

"_Crucio!_"

An unforgivable curse was conjured.

Meg's eyes widened as she watched in horror.

Elsa was too stunned to react.

How was she supposed to defend against this?

She shut her eyes and shielded herself with her arms. Unexpectedly, a thin wall of ice came between her and the curse. It was her ice power that was defending her. The ice was blasted and Elsa fell back.

Everyone in the proximity went into panic and promptly dispersed. Some ran away to get help while others took covers. Screams of terror could be heard. It was a complete chaos.

Meg froze at first. But when her senses came back, she struggled to break free. She couldn't reach for her wand since it was dropped earlier from the Incarcerous attack.

Feeling that she was still in danger, Elsa leaped up from the floor.

"_Crucio!_" He tried again.

Elsa used her free hand to produce more ice for protection. When the spell missed her again, Elsa gestured her hand in a circular motion and targeted her opponent. A ball of snow was formed and thrown at Eric. The snow hit his face and distracted him momentarily.

"_Stupefy!_" Elsa struck him. She knocked him off his feet. Then, he became motionless.

"Elsa! Be-" Meg warned. She attempted to speak more, but the ropes were moving around her neck. They prevented her from letting out anymore sound. It was slowly choking her.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Elsa heard a voice said from behind.

Her wand flew out of her hand. Before she could turn around to face her assailant, the voice called out again with a different spell.

"_Crucio!_"

And it got her. She felt sharp, stabbing, and burning pain everywhere on her body like hot knives piercing through her skin. The sensation was excruciating, more extreme than anything she had ever encountered. She cried out piercing screams as she jerked uncontrollably on the wet soil.

It was only for few seconds. However, she saw his face. The older boy had white hair and very pale skin. Although his eyes were clouded, she could tell that they were blue. She had seen him before. He was the Quidditch Captain of Slytherin, a popular Sixth Year. Every student knew him. His name was Jack Frost.

Elsa wasn't sure how long the Cruciatus curse lasted. To Elsa, it was an eternity. She could hardly pull herself up when he was about to summon another incantation.

"_Avada-_" He started.

Elsa knew what the spell was. She could see the green glowing light from his wand. Maybe this was the end for her.

Time stood still.

The first thought that came to her mind was Anna. She saw Anna standing alone and staring at their family portrait. It was the lonely and confused look in her sister's eyes that broke Elsa's heart- a face that she would never forget.

She mustered whatever energy she had remaining to use her magic. Even without a wand, she could still fight.

Elsa clenched her fists and pushed her hands out. A cool force of ice struck Jack's head. It immediately knocked him out cold before he could finish the killing curse.

The last thing she heard was an adult's voice chanting, "_Finite Incantatem!_"

Then everything went black.


End file.
